Heartbreak
by mad maddi
Summary: Meghan was changed three days before her wedding. She drove off a cliff and was saved by some certian friends of the Cullens. What happened when she finds things she never expected?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**FLASHBACK**

"_Max!" I giggled. He laughed._

"_Come on, you know you want to!" He held the _hideous _pink shirt out to me._

"_Why should I?!" I asked, taking it and shaking it out to look at it. I shuddered._

"_Because you can come that much closer to being as cool as me." He grinned._

"_Oh. Damn. Because _everyone _wants to be just like you." I laughed. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I'll wear the shirt. Now turn around." I sighed. He turned and I quickly put it on. "Happy!?" I asked, trying not to look at the mirror. He turned and stifled a laugh. _

"_You, look, AWESOME!!!" He yelled. _

"_Are you on crack!?" I retorted. He grinned, and probably being unable to contain his amusement any longer, started to laugh so hard he was crying. "I hate you." I muttered. He looked at my outfit again. _

"_No, really, it looks"- Another chuckle- "It looks good on you. Promise."_

"_That's bull and you know it." He laughed again and nodded._

"_Yeah, pick is definitely _not _your color."_

"_See!? What did I tell you!?" I shook my head._

"_I know, I know." _

**END FLASHBACK**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ugh. _I thought that day, trying to see through the thick fog. I was driving right next to the guard rail, trying to use it for a guide, because I was too chicken to use the yellow line. That was a very, very bad decision on my part. But, on the other hand it also helped me in so many different ways. I had forgotten that the rail wasn't there up ahead and I mistakenly took a left when I really, _really _should've taken a right. I was twenty-one, standing at five-five and one-hundred and fifteen pounds. It was January 21, 2008. Three days before my name was to be changed from Meghan Rose Way to Meghan Rose Jackson. I was supposed to marry Nathaniel Jackson. But, back to what I was saying before. I was driving in the mountains, and there was a really bad storm going on. I drove off the side, once I realized this, I screamed and screamed. It went black. I'm _think_ I passed out, or maybe I hit the ground. When I woke up I was I in an unfamiliar room, with an unfamiliar face above me. It was a boy, and he was insanely beautiful…young man.

"Charlotte, come here." He muttered, still looking at me. I felt light headed, almost like I was ready to pass out again.

"Oh, is she awake?" I faintly-oh, so faintly- heard another voice that sounded like chimes, call.

"Yes." The man looked at me.

"Who…who are you?" I croaked. The man smiled, and I froze, stunned by how…alluring it was.

"Hello, I'm Peter and this is my wife, Charlotte." He gestured to an equally beautiful woman that had appeared out of no where.

"Where…" I couldn't finish. Peter and Charlotte looked at each other. Peter looked back at me.

"Um…"

"Meghan." I coughed, assuming that was what he wanted to know.

"Meghan, I'm sorry." He leaned down and…bit me? Then my neck was on fire. I screamed. The fire was spreading throughout my body, expect for my lower half, which I couldn't feel. I managed to look at them. Charlotte smiled sadly at me.

"You were about to die Meghan, it was the only way." She said. I spit out

"What happ…" I was cut off when the fire started to make its way down to my waist.

"You drove off the side of a mountain. We found you. It was the only way." She repeated. I couldn't respond. I could feel the fire _everywhere. _After what seemed like eternity, I could finally think somewhat clearly. I tried to remember what had happened when I went off the cliff -how ever long ago that was- I remembered screaming, then lots of pain, although I would've taken that a billion times if it had stopped this from happening, this hell. And I remember hearing metal groaning and moving away, as if something, or some_one_, was trying to bend it into a new shape or form, and I remembered voices, that, now that I was thinking about it, were Peter and Charlottes.

"What are we going to be Peter?" She had asked.

"We'll change her." He replied.

"Change her?! But, we can't possibly…" She trailed off, then I heard more metal moving.

"What else can we do Charlotte? Leave her here? I mean look!" I felt my hand move.

"Oh…" She breathed.

"We can't Charlotte. We'll raise her, and she can stay with us." Peter's voice held a tone of finality to it.

"Okay. But you carry her home, I'm getting thirsty."

"Okay." I felt arms, extremely cool arms at that lift me up and wind rushing past me. Then, well, you know the rest. So here I was, being burned alive, in some strangers' house, not knowing what was going on. I don't know how much later it was, but I sighed in relief when I felt the fire starting to retreat, slowly, from the farther points of my body. But my heart! If I had thought that before was bad, well, yeah, it was, but this was so much worse! Then, as the fire finally went out, everything stopped-including my heart. I didn't breathe, I just laid there. Then I opened my eyes.

_That's strange… _I thought. _Heaven looks just like_—

"Meghan?" Peter's voice filtered through my head. I sat up.

"What just happened?"

"Meghan, you're a vampire now." He said matter-of-factly. I laughed, then froze when the sound of my laughter and my voice, sounded. I now sounded like Charlotte! I stood up, and looked around. Suddenly I felt relief coming from Peter and happiness from Charlotte

"Okay…" I think I understood. The next thing that registered was how thirsty I felt. "Oh!" I gasped. They smiled.

"Come on Meghan, we'll show you how to hunt." They walked out, me right behind them.

"Hunting?" I asked.

"Humans." They both said. I stopped. They turned and looked at me.

"What is it?" Charlotte asked.

"No. I'm not going to 'hunt' humans." I didn't know what they meant by that but I was pretty sure it involved killing.

"Okay…" They exchanged glances. "

"Meghan, do not go anywhere near humans, okay?" Peter said sternly.

"Okay." I understood enough to see that they were setting me loose. "Thank you, for saving me, I mean." I said, smiling. Charlotte hugged me and Peter patted me on the back

"Go to Washington, on the peninsula. You'll find some friends of ours there." I nodded and Peter and Charlotte were gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I made my way from the east coast to the west coast in about three days. I only 'hunted' animals, because I wouldn't hunt humans. I ended up in a small town called Forks. I gasped. Vampire scent was everywhere. I followed it, sticking to the forest. I came upon a small meadow with a _beautiful _white mansion, and it was also where the scent was strongest, there were, in combination with vampire scent, two others. One was well, plainly put, disgusting, and the other was…like vampire and human, mixed to make something indescribable.

"She's here!" I heard a high soprano voice call. She was happy.

"Don't scare her Alice." Another voice, this one more motherly sounding and very calm, called in reply. I crouched, hiding in the thick brush.

"Whose here?" A husky, deep voice asked, in confusion. I was fairly certain that one was the cause for the repulsive smell.

"Please come out now Meghan." Yet _another _voice said, and he was amused.

"Oh, and you accuse _me _of scaring her? You're the one using her name!" The happy one, I think they called her Alice said, agitated. The amused one chuckled. Betting my life on it, I stood up and walked into the clearing. I instantly picked up on all the different emotions of everyone. The most confused one of all stepped in front of Alice.

"Oh, lighten up Jasper." She shoved him out of the way. She bounded over to me.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" and instead of shaking my hand, she hugged me. I froze, taken by surprise with the sudden gesture of friendship. She stepped back and smiled widely at me. I managed a half smile back. I looked around. There were ten in total, but only eight vampires. The other two, well…I didn't know what they were. There were three blondes, one was surprised, one was bored, and one was the super confused one (who was throwing every emotion back at me.) And there were three brunettes, Alice, also massive one, who had PRANKSTER written all over him, and a tiny girl, who was filled with love and the mother figure, who was extremely happy.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" I looked at the blonde boy. Everyone looked between me and him.

"I could ask you the same thing." He retorted. I took in his climate again, feeling that he was…everything that everyone in this damn field was feeling!

"Meghan, you and Jasper share a talent." The amused one with the bronze hair smiled. "Oh, and I'm Edward." He added.

"Edward." I nodded.

"What do you mean, 'share a talent'?" Jasper asked.

"She can read emotions as you can." Edward smiled again, amusement radiating off of him. Jasper and I looked at each other. He smiled warily. I was still confused. He laughed. I took in his happiness and smiled back.

"I'm Bella!" The tiny love-filled girl chimed. I looked at her.

"Hi Bella. I'm Meghan." I smiled. She walked over and shook my hand. Edward came over, holding a child. "And this is Renesmee." She took Renesmee from Edward and smiled. Her emotional climate the best I've ever felt before. Jasper moved closer to her as well, absorbing it just as I was. The big one, with the bored blonde one in tow, walked over.

"I'm Emmett!" He grinned. I smiled back. "And this is Rosalie." He gestured to the blonde, who looked up from her nails and half smiled.

"Hi." I said. Edward disappeared into the house for a minute.

"Guys, you might want to come here." Edward called. Alice grabbed my hand and towed me inside with everyone else. We all went upstairs and crowded into a small office-like room. The blonde man walked over to a table, were a…I gasped, and ran over to the table. I looked up quickly and met nine pairs of extremely confused eyes. I shrugged it off, the confusion already registered before I had looked up. The blonde man--

"Carlisle." Edward said, looking at me. I nodded once.

"What is it Meghan?" Carlisle asked.

"I…I know him." I looked down again. The confusion turned to shock. I sent out some calm, so I could think. Jasper caught on and helped. I shot him a look of thanks, he nodded.

"Who is he?" Carlisle asked.

"My best friend." The shock came back. Jasper controlled it for me, because I wasn't sure if I could _do_ anything.

"What?! Meghan, tell me everything." Carlisle said sternly. I spit out that his name was Max, and we'd known each other since diapers, and how he was gonna be at my wedding. They all listened somberly. Bella came over and stood by me. My eyes felt prickly. I looked at Max when the sound of his heart jack hammering started. I remember when my heart felt like that, not even a week ago.

"Meghan, when were you changed?"

"Three days ago."

"By whom?"

"A couple. I mean, the man…Peter, bit me, but his wife Charlotte helped." Jasper's climate changed to a shocked surprised. They all looked at him. "And when they were going to take me hunting, I told them I wouldn't kill humans, so they sent me here."

"Meghan, we know them, well more specifically, Jasper knows them." Carlisle smiled. My head snapped up and looked at Jasper. He shook his head.

"Peter and Charlotte. Figures they'd send you here. How are they?"

"Good as far as I could tell." I answered, relived that the people who changed me were good …er… vampires. Edward laughed.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Your thoughts." He answered. I stepped back involuntarily.

"My thoughts!?"

"I read minds."

"Oh." I blinked. "Okay." Max's heart stopped. We turned all our attention to him. His eyes opened, and I gasped slightly. His eyes, once a beautiful, no, stunning, turquoise, were now bright red, much like mine. He heard me gasp and he shot up, looking around. His emotions were a whirl wind of shock, confusion, relief, and more confusion. I sent a few calm waves his way. He looked over at me.

"Meghan?" He whispered. I nodded.

"Hey Max." I whispered back. He moved in front of me, looking me over, as I was to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I don't know about you, but I drove off a mountain." I shrugged. He winced.

"Well, I got lost and bitten by a black widow." He said.

"Cool." I said. He laughed, in shock again. I looked at him. "What?!"

"We missed your wedding." I laughed.

"At least I don't have to wear the dress." I didn't like dresses at all, but no one would let me wear just white skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Max laughed, and then froze.

"Max?" I asked, his climate changed yet again, this time to hurt and confused. Edward laughed, in awe. We all turned our attention to him.

"It's like twins." He mused.

"Told you so." Alice muttered. Jasper laughed.

"Wow Megs, your mind…" Max said.

"Oh god. Don't tell me. You can read my mind." I sighed. Edward laughed again. Jasper moved closer to me, sending a wave of empathy. I gave him a sharp pang of agitation. He chuckled.

"You'll get used to it." He mumbled. Alice laughed and hugged him, then looked at me disapprovingly.

"What Alice?" I asked. Max and Edward were clearly having a mental conversation.

"Those clothes. We _need _to fix that." She grabbed my hand, and pulled me out of the room.

"Alice, really, this is fine." I looked down at the clothes I had bought in a thrift store in Montana. _That_ was beyond difficult, but I needed to get out of my old clothes.Alice dragged me into what I assumed was her room. She threw a red and black plaid mini skirt at me and a black tank top.

"Alice." I moaned. She sighed.

"Fine." She threw a pair of white skinny jeans at me. I put it on and came out of the bathroom. "Oh! You look so pretty!" But she still dragged me into the bathroom and did my hair and make up.

"Tell me why we're doing this?"

"So you look pretty for Max!"

"What?! Why?!" I couldn't imagine why Alice would think that I need to look good for _Max _my best friend.

"Just come on."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Meghan, I'm going hunting, you wanna come?" Max asked as Alice and I walked back into the room.

"Yes please." I was so thirsty. He laughed. We left, and ran into the forest, well, I did. Max started to go toward the city.

"Max! What are you doing?"

"Don't vampires eat humans?"

"We don't have to. I'm not gonna go kill innocent humans." I said, and turned back to the forest. He caught up.

"Fine." I laughed. His emotions were filled with awe.

"Hey Max, can try something on you?"

"Sure."

"Okay, look at the tree." He did. I sent a wave of lust at him. He gasped. I kept it up, making it stronger and stronger. I looked at me, obviously reading my thoughts.

"Stop it!" He yelled. I stopped and sent a wave of repulsion and he snapped out of it. He turned and glared at me. I started laughing.

"Shut up!!!" He stomped away. We both froze when we heard something following us. We backed up (back-to-back) and circled, trying to find the source. I have to admit that it was nice to have a sixth sense and Max with me. I felt someone, clearly not Max, giving off hostility. Max stiffened, reading their thoughts. _Who ever it is, they're hostile. I think we should run. _I thought towards. His climate changed to agreement. _Three, two, GO!_ I thought, and we both ran into the forest. I could feel more climates, and there were more and more. Max hissed, and started running faster. _What is it!?_ I thought frantically.

"There's too many! We need help!" He spat.

_Turn and run back toward the house, and try to get Edward! _I thought, he nodded once, and we turned at the exact same moment and broke into dead sprints. I once I knew we were close I sent off extremely strong waves of desperation.

"They're coming!" Max said. I could feel Jasper sending off relief waves. I started running faster, Max following me now. We broke through the tree line and saw the house. Emmett and Jasper were in front, Edward, Carlisle and the russet one were covering their flanks and the girls were in the very back. Max and I stopped. I looked at Max, who was looking at Edward, who was repeating everything to everyone else. I looked at Jasper and, in time with what Edward was saying, giving him the emotions, then he gave them to Edward. Max grabbed my hand and I flinched, but quickly recovered and calmed us both down a little, he dragged me behind everyone. I tightened my grip when I felt those other…things coming. Jasper rushed back and grabbed us. We looked at him.

"You two are the strongest." He said simply. I nodded and walked forward, dragging Max.

"Esme." Max answered my thought. I nodded. I looked at Bella, Nessie, Alice, Rosalie and Esme, wondering if they were gonna be okay. Edward and the russet one "Jacob." Max said again.

"Thank you." I muttered. Edward and Jacob moved those two inside and Alice, Rosalie and Esme followed. Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Max and I stayed, watching the tree line, using every extra-sense we could. Max stiffened. We all shifted, pretty naturally, into crouches. Max looked back at the house, were I saw a wolf.

"It's just Jacob." Emmett said. Three wolves came out of the forest, and walked over to Jasper and Emmett. They both pointed to the house. I looked at Jasper, questioning.

"Jacob's friends." He said.

"Oh, okay." We all looked at the forest. Max growled softly, and I heard Edward growl as well. Jasper and I looked at each other, feeling the intense hostility rolling out from the forest. Two people, no, vampires, immerged, in the same crouches that we were. They came up short when they saw that they hadn't come undetected.

"Who are you!?" A red head boy, who looked about twenty, asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." Emmett replied.

"This is _our_ territory." He growled. Max hissed.

"Hate to disagree, but no it's not." Jasper said.

"Lies!" He hissed. His mate, a petite blonde growled. Jasper and I automatically sent out calm waves. They stayed tense. Jasper and I looked at each other, shock coloring our emotions. Max moved to stand kinda in front of me, just like the red head was in front of the blonde. I pressed my hand to his back and thought _Max…_ He shifted, but stayed in front of me. I sighed. Jasper looked at me. I pushed Max out of the way slightly and stood next to Jasper. He looked at me and nodded once. We both sent out a lot of confusion toward them. _Max! Start telling them how they accidentally made it to the other side of the coast! _He nodded.

"Oh, you guys, I'm sorry. But your old house is on the other side of the states! You live in Hoboken, New Jersey." He said, and I sent a wave of gullibility. Jasper kept up the confusion. They nodded.

"Really?" The red head asked.

"Yes." Max soothed. Jasper and I sent stronger waves. They backed up and left. I looked at Max. He straightened and smiled at me. I grinned back. Emmett laughed.

"Dude, that was awesome!" He said. Jasper smiled and Max hugged me and I smiled. We all walked inside. Everyone had relaxed. Emmett ran to the TV and turned on the Seahawks game. It felt…normal.


	5. Chapter 5

Max and I were officially part of the Cullen's. It was amazing, the sense of how I belonged. But I couldn't forget about Nathaniel. I was staring to wonder how he was doing, after, you know, me never coming home for the wedding. Everyone was starting to pick up on it, Especially Edward, Max, and Jasper. Then, one day my curiosity got the best of me.

"Max, I think I'm gonna go see Nathaniel." I told him one day in early April. It had been four months since I was changed.

"Why?" He asked, confusion coloring his emotions.

"Because, I really have to see how he's doing." I said, showing him how curious I was. He nodded.

"Okay, but I'm coming." He said, his emotion had turned too jealously and protectiveness. I raised my eyebrow; it was so easy for him to forget that his emotions weren't private anymore. He chuckled nervously.

"Okay. I don't mind." I smiled, and I was shocked as his emotions turned to…happiness and…_love_. He read my thoughts and changed his emotions to joking. I shook my head and went to tell the others that we'd be going on a trip. Edward came and dragged me outside.

"What's wrong Edward?" I asked, and he was very determined.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about Max." I froze.

"No, no. It's not like that."

"Oh," I thawed out. "Then what?"

"He, well, he loves you, as in…"

"Edward, I'm not trying to be rude, but I know that he loves me."

"You do?"

"Yeah, were like," I sighed. "Brother and sister." _Even though I'd rather him loving me the way I love him. _I finished him my head. He sighed.

"No, Meg, you don't get it. He _loves _you."

"Oh. _Oh._" I gasped, finally understanding what he meant.

"Exactly." He half-smiled.

"Is that why…?" _Is that why he was like that?_ I couldn't speak. Edward simply nodded.

_How…well, obviously you know that I feel the same way, but how do I tell him?_

"When you guys leave. Tell him on the way, because that's when he's going to tell you." He reasoned. I nodded and hugged him.

"Thanks Edward." I said.

"No problem Meghan." I decided t go hunting before we left, so I took off into the forest. I went pretty far, taking my sweet time about it, so I could go over what Edward had just told me, and my first few months as a vampire.

**FLASHBACK**

What are you talking about Max? _I thought, looking at him. His emotions were a jumbled mess, mostly fueled by stress and nervous-ness. _

"_I'm just nervous. I really don't want to hurt anyone." He said. Today Max and I were going to meet Charlie, Bella's father. I hugged him. _

You'll be fine Max, and I'll be able to help if I feel you start to snap. _I thought comfortingly. He smiled and hugged me back._

"_Thanks Megs, that really helps." Relief washed through him, along with gratitude. _

"_Meghan, Max, come on, Charlie's here!" Bella muttered. Max and I took deep breaths and walked downstairs._

"_Dad, we, um, have some new additions to the family." Bella told him. I felt Charlie freeze. "No dad, they aren't kids. I promise." Bella laughed. Charlie unfroze._

"_Come on out guys." Edward called. Max stayed put. I grabbed his hand and calmed him down. We both walked into the big room. Charlie sucked in a sharp breath as he took in the sight of us. Jasper calmed him down enough so that he was able to get his emotions under control. A breeze came in and Max froze. I tightened my grip on his hand. He squeezed back-a warning. I looked at Jasper and Edward, panic clear in my eyes. They flicked their eyes to the couch and I dragged Max to the couch and sat down._

"_Dad this is Max and Meghan." Bella gestured to us. I smiled and Max nodded._

"_Hi." Charlie said, still slightly shocked by our…looks? Edward chuckled low enough so that only we could hear it. I looked at him._

"_So, Max, Meghan, where are you guys from?" Charlie asked._

"_Vancouver." I lied smoothly. He nodded. _

"_It's nice up there." _

"_Yeah, it really is." I smiled. Emmett turned on the Yankees game, and Charlie was instantly immersed in watching it. Esme got up and opened the windows. Max shot her a look of thanks. She nodded. Bella got up to feed Nessie. Max looked down at me and half-smiled._

You okay now? _I asked telepathically. He nodded. I patted his knee. _You're doing good-honest. _I thought. He sighed theatrically. I laughed a little. Charlie noticed, and I felt a wave of…contentment. I wondered why._

**END FLASHBACK**


	6. Chapter 6

Max and I left for Concord that morning. We just ran, not really wanting to be tied down by a vehicle.

"So…what'd Edward want earlier?" He asked as we passed the Washington/ Idaho border.

"Oh, he just told me something." I mused, then, realizing that he could read minds, I starting singing the one thing he _**hated**_: The Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana.

"UGH!" He yelled. I started laughing. He slugged my arm. I flew to the side a bit, but I ran right back to him and slammed into his side. "No fair!" He yelled again. I started laughing and slid into a human pace. Max shot ahead of me, but wheeled back around and walked next to me. "Why are you walking so _slowly_?" He asked, slinging his arm over my shoulders. I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"I don't know. I just wanna take my time." I stopped thinking. Max looked down at me, clearly surprised. But his emotions gave him away. He was determined, but it was a grim determination. _What is it Max?_ I thought. He sighed.

"Meghan." He stopped, and turned too looked at me. I looked back at him. He bent down so he was at eye level with me.

"Yes?" I whispered. He sighed, dropping my gaze. He was so torn between longing and hopelessness. I hugged him and buried my face in his chest. He gently pulled me off.

"Meghan. No." He said.

"What?"

"I'm leaving." I froze. I couldn't speak. _What? WHY?! _I screamed in my head. He winced. His emotions just…stopped. It was like he just turned off his feelings. My eyes were pricking.

"Because. I can't…" He took a deep breath and his emotions were of devastation. _You can't what!? Stay and…_

"And what?" He asked. _And be with me! Max… _I screamed in my head.

"Meghan, why do you want me around? I mean, all that's going to happen is that you're going to go see Nathaniel and he'll fall in love with you all over again, and all that's going to happen is that you'll forget about me again and I'll just sit in the back!" He yelled. I froze, not believing him.

"Believe it Meghan." And he was gone. I stayed right where I was, not thinking, not feeling. After what seemed like years, I moved. Well, not so much moved as I broke into a dead sprint east. I got to my old house in less than a few hours. But I didn't bother dropping in. I went straight to Nathaniel's house. All the lights were on and I heard him watching TV, his emotions were filled with aguish. I ran up to the open window and walked in. The house was dark, the only light coming from the TV. The first thing I noticed was how messy it was. I'd never seen it like this, so I decided to clean up a bit. Working quickly and quietly his house was soon (as my mother had put it) spick and span. Yes, I know how retarded that expression is.

"Nathaniel?" I called softly, but no so quietly that he wouldn't be able to hear me. He shot up and looked around, stopping dead when he saw me. His emotions turned to shock, agony and love.

"Meghan? Is that you?" He breathed. I nodded. He ran over to me. But stopped once more when he noticed how I looked. "What…what happened?"

"Nathaniel, I'm…dead." I winced as I spit the last word out.

"So, you're…you're a ghost?" He asked attentively. I shook my head.

"No. Immortal." I breathed. He backed up. "Nathaniel?" I whispered his name. He shook his head.

"I'm dreaming. They found your car. Covered in blood. Your dead and I'm dreaming. _You don't exist._" He ran to his room.

"Nathaniel…" I called.

"NO! _GET OUT_!!" He yelled. I backed up and ran out, but before I did I left my engagement ring on the counter. And a note.

Nathaniel,

I don't know why you reacted the way you did, but I told you what you wanted to know. I'm sorry if I scared you. I won't tell you what I actually am, because to be truthful, I can't get a grip on it myself. I'm currently living with an amazing family, how are like me, and they are taking care of me. I think I still love you. But I honestly don't know. And no, I'm not a dream, you really did see me. And I would advise not letting your house get that messy again, or you'll never get another girlfriend EVER. So yeah.

Sincerely,

Meghan.

I put the ring on it and left. I hunted and ran back to the Cullen's.


	7. Chapter 7

I got back to the Cullen's, only to be greeted by Bella, Alice and Esme. They all hugged me and started murmuring how everything was going to be okay.

"Oh, Meghan sweetie. Are you okay?" Esme asked. I nodded.

"I think I am." I whispered. They all pushed me inside, where Edward, Jasper and Carlisle were. I didn't ask were Rose and Emmett were. I took my place on the floor in front of the couch. Edward sat down next to me.

"Meghan. I'm sorry."

"What for Edward?" I asked, and flinched. I sounded dead.

"For telling you that Max was going to tell you he loved you. I honestly did _not_ know that he was going to leave."

"Oh. It's okay. Max is like that, he says one thing means another, and 'sides, if Alice didn't see it coming then he must've been planning to…well you know, then he made a snap decision to…" I blinked a few times. "Leave. So don't blame yourself." I reasoned. He shook his head, annoyed. I shot him a questioning look. He shook his head and went to sit by Bella and Nessie. Jasper sat next to me, and we just fed off of each others emotions. I sighed, letting my own despair and irritation wash over me. Jasper patted me on the back and got up, and Alice joined him to go hunting. They left, and I turned on the TV to cartons, hoping that they would distract me.

"Where are Rose and Emmett?" Carlisle looked at me.

"They went on a little trip." He answered, but the lie was clear in his voice. I noticed, but I didn't ask, not really caring. I felt Bella stretch her shield over my head, to give me a measure of privacy I suppose. I half smiled at her, and she nodded, looking like she knew _exactly _what I was feeling at the moment. Edward's head snapped up when he heard my thoughts go blank, and he looked at Bella, as if to say _Please take it down. _She sighed and took it off. _Edward, why did she look at me like that? _I thought. He mouthed, _I'll tell you later._ I nodded and got up.

"I'll be in my room." I said, no one made a move to stop me. I walked into my room and flopped down on the-unnecessary- bed. I hit the remote, and the room was filled with 'Clair de Lune' by Debussy (courtesy of Edward) and I calmed down. I'd always had a thing for classical music, even though my mother liked musicals and my father liked classic rock. I had to side with my father between the two, because I could not stand musicals. Thinking of my parents gave me a sharp pang of homesickness, but I ignored it. I closed my eyes, and even though I couldn't sleep I still imagined random things, as if I _was _dreaming. It felt nice- that feeling of being human again, even though I wasn't. I sighed, and flipped over onto my back. I sighed, feeling restless. I couldn't stand being in the house anymore, so I, not really wanting to deal with anyone at the moment, I jumped out my window and hit the ground running. I broke into a dead sprint east, to the one place that would make me feel just a little bit better. I kept running, occasionally stopping, to just, you know, zone out. I took out my iTouch and went onto my myspace, to check everyone's profiles. I went to Nathaniel's, Max's, some of my other friends. No of them had really commented on me or Max dieing, except Nathaniel had changed his status to from 'In a relationship' to 'single' I sighed, and logged off, then turned on 'It's a Disaster' by OK Go. I was singing along when I felt someone around me. I turned off the music calmly, as if to show that I had no idea someone was there. I took off running. I could feel the annoyance coming from whoever it was.

"Alright, I know that you know that I'm here." It was a he, said. I stopped.

"Well mysterious voice from no where, show yourself." I called. A figure stepped from the trees.

"Aw shit." I muttered. The person laughed.

"Don't look so pissed Megs, now everything can be right again!"

"Over my dead body it'll be right!" I yelled. The person just chuckled, shaking their head.

"Well, hate to brake it to you, but we're both dead, so that expression doesn't exactly apply to this situation."

"Fine, Mr. Smart ass, over my pile of ashes it'll be alright. Happy?" I said, my hands balling into fists.

"Now that can be arranged."

"I thought everything would be okay?" I sneered. He just chuckled again.

"Meghan, Meghan, Meghan, what are we ever going to do with you?"

"Whose the 'we'?"

"Well, me and my friends of course."


	8. Chapter 8

"You're friends? Who would hang out with you?" I asked. He chuckled again.

"Might I remind you that we were engaged? But then you went and got yourself killed." He said, shaking his head.

"Shut up Nathaniel. Just shut up." I said.

"There's that temper."

"I thought you hated me now?" I asked, and he laughed.

"Oh, I do, but I need some one to show me how to get around in this new life."

"What makes you think I'll help you?"

"Well, for one thing, you're surrounded." He grinned.

"I know that."

"How? I can't see them."

"I just do." Decided not to tell him about my little power.

"Oh, I get it! You're one of the specials! What's your talent?"

"I don't have one. You said you had friends with you." I smiled.

"You're just too damn smart, Meghan. That's why I fell in love with you." He shook his head.

"You were never in love with me Nathaniel. You can't hate me if you were in love with me; you _thought_ you were in love with me." I said. He was confused. I laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" He asked, getting mad.

"Just bring them out Nathaniel. It's not a secret." I said.

"What?"

"Bring out your minions. I know their there." I sent a small wave of calm out.

"Okay…." He snapped his fingers and only five people came out. I nodded to them and looked at Nathaniel.

"Okay. I know there's more out there, but I'll deal with you first. But excuse me for a sec', okay?" I said, and took out the vampire behind me and ran. I took out my cell and called Emmett.

"MEGS!!" He said.

"Em, I need your help. Nathaniel's been turned and he wanted me to show him how the get to the Volturi."

"Shit. Really?"

"Yeah, I'm here..." I told him where I was and walked back to where Nathaniel was.

"Sorry. I was thirsty." I lied smoothly. He nodded.

"That's fine. Now, I expect you to pay for my comrade."

"Pay?"

"Yes. You must replace him by joining me."

"Um. Let me think about that." I started to play with his emotions. I could tell he knew something was up, but he didn't say anything.

"Have you thought about it?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Excellent, now, all we need to do…" He started. I cut him off.

"No, I mean I thought about it, and my answer is no."

"Well that just won't do." He snapped his fingers again. I sent out a wave of laziness. The four vamps stopped and took their time getting to me. Emmett, Jasper and Edward were next to me in the same instant. Nathaniel hissed. I grinned.

"I think you should go burn." I said.

"GO TO HELL!!" He yelled. I chuckled darkly.

"Already there Nate, already there."

"But you have them…and Max…" He said, confused. I hissed.

"Yeah, I have them. No, I don't have Max. He left. Now I suggest you do the same before I rip your miserable head off!" I yelled. Em, Edward and Jazz all put a hand on me, to keep me in check. I calmed down just enough to think straight. Nathaniel studied me with his red, red eyes. Edward hissed.

"So, he left? Just like that?" Nathaniel asked.

"Yeah, _because of you._" I said.

"Me?"

"Yeah. He didn't want to watch me fall heels over head for you again. So he left. Now I have a family, but no best friend. _Because of you._" I hissed, pain taking over. Jasper tried pulling me away, but I stood my ground. Nathaniel started laughing. I broke away from the guys and tackled Nathaniel, pinning him to the ground in a choke hold. "You better shut the fuck up before I kill you." I muttered, reaching into my back pocket for my lighter.

"How are you gonna kill me?" He asked. I didn't say anything; instead I just held the flame close to his face. He hissed. I laughed.

"See Nathaniel? I _always _win." I said. He chuckled.

"No, Meghan. You don't. If you did, Max would be with you right now, and he would've held you back." He said. I growled.

"Don't. Just shut up. You don't know Max, he would've let me kill you." I warned.

"No he wouldn't have. He would've dragged you away so you get your head on straight." Nathaniel said calmly, even though I held a flame less than an inch from his face.

"No." I said, and got up, dropping the lighter on Nathaniel's shirt. It quickly burst into flames and engulfed him. I walked past the guys and started for home.


	9. Chapter 9

I got home and went to my room. I sat in the corner and just rocked back and forth, for god only knows how long. Bella came in once, and sat next to me, telling me a story about how Edward had left her, when she was still human, and how much it hurt her. I just listened, and when she finished, I put my head on her shoulder and started dry sobbing. Bella held me, and muttered how it was going to be okay. I stopped after a while.

"Thanks Bella. Really." I said, and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"No problem Meghan." She left after that. I got up and went outside. I took off and hunted for a while. I came back and helped Esme in the garden, when we finished, I went inside and played with Renesmee, who, surprisingly enough, liked me. Nessie liked it when I messed around with what she was feeling, so we did that for a while, and by the time she got bored of it, Everyone else (except Jasper) was all frazzled. Jasper laughed and we both got everyone calmed down. Nessie passed out soon after. Bella and Edward said good night and left. Carlisle wasn't home, because he was working the night shift at the hospital. Emmett and Jasper were playing video games, and Alice, Esme and Rose were doing various other things. I lay down on the couch and absent-mindedly wondered what was up with the old blood stain. We all froze as we heard a knock at the door. I got up to get it, because I looked the most like I had been sleeping.

"Hello?" I said, looking outside.

"Meghan?" I froze in complete shock.

"W…what are you doing here!?" I said.

"What are you doing alive?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, still shocked.

"I found…I found ashes, in the forest. And your scent…"

"I killed Nathaniel." I shrugged, defenses going up. He pulled me outside.

"What do you mean, you killed him?" He asked. I replayed everything in my head. But I skipped the part about me having an emotional breakdown. "Oh." He said. I chuckled.

"Follow me." I ran, leading him to the field where Edward took Bella sometimes.

"Okay. I told you everything. Now you tell me what you're doing back." I said, folding myself on the ground. He sat next to me.

"God, Meghan, I didn't think I'd miss you this much." He said. I snorted.

"Yeah, it hasn't been a walk in the park for me either."

"Meghan…."

"Well, you've seen that I'm alive, why don't you just go?" I said, getting up.

"No, Meghan…." He began. I cut him off.

"I don't even get why you came, I mean, why would you care? You left, so you probably don't give a shit about my feelings, right? Of course, because you left because of your selfish reasons!" My voice was slowly climbing to a yell. He winced. "Oh, don't give me that!" I said, cussing him out in my head.

"Please, Meghan, just listen." He said. I shook my head.

"No, you listen. I have been here, trying to act happy, while I was a fucking wreck, wondering what I did wrong, going to see if I could find you, and then I run into my dead ex-fiancée, then I have to kill him, because he's telling me all this shit like, that you wouldn't have let me kill him, and then I come home have an actual emotional breakdown, and then you show up! Why the hell should I listen to _you_?"

"Meghan. You honestly think it was easy from me?! I've been gone for a year. And every second I've been gone, I was worrying about you. Then I come across _his _ashes with _your_ scent all over and I sprint here! I thought I'd lost you Megs, and I was ready to go and kill myself! Your just lucky I came here first!" He yelled.

"I'm _lucky_?! How am I _lucky_!? All your gonna do now is leave me again and never come back, then I _will _kill myself!" I yelled back. Some part of me knew that I was about to break, and I had to get out of there, _fast_. Or I was gonna break, and it wasn't gonna be pretty at all.


	10. Chapter 10

Max caught onto my fast-coming metal breakdown and grabbed my hand, and pulled me into his arms. I tried to pull away, but he was stronger. He started to stroke my hair and mutters how he wasn't gonna leave me again. I snorted. He looked at me.

"What?"

"That's bull. You will. I know it!" I said that, even though he and I both knew that he was sincere. I just didn't want to believe it.

"Meghan." He looked directly at me. I stared back, knowing that if I was human I would be bawling like a baby. "I will _never _leave you again. I swear." He said vehemently. I shook my head, to shell-shocked to think clearly. He pulled me closer and kissed my forehead. I almost gave in right then. But I didn't, because I knew it'd be too easy and I wanted to give him hell in a hamster wheel. He chuckled, reading my thoughts. I scowled. He put up his hands. I sighed and sat down, even though I really didn't need to. He sat next to me and pulled me into his lap. I didn't bother trying to pull away because it wouldn't work. But I stayed kinda away from him, even though it would've been nice to just sit in his arms like the old days. He sighed and nodded.

"I know. But I guess you're too pissed to do that?" Max muttered. I laughed, despite myself. Max cracked a smile and pulled me closer. I froze, knowing I had just crossed the line. I wiggled out of his arms, and told him everything, in my head, from the beginning. He 'listened' looking sick. I finished and looked at him in that 'I told you so' way.

"Oh, god Meghan. I…I had no idea. I'm so, _so_, sorry." He said, shocked. I grinned sadistically.

"Yeah, you are." I said, musing. He was hopeful. "_But_, I still don't trust you. You have too much power over me. So." I chuckled, feeing weirdly care-free. "I don't think I'll take you back. Maybe. It's complicated." I laughed out right, wondering what the hell was going on with me. Had I cracked? I kinda took a second to check myself. Yep. Some definite cracking going on. I giggled. Max stared, worried. I danced around him.

"I wonder if there are insane asylums for vampires. Oh, I wonder." I sang, really starting to get scared of myself. Max didn't do anything, just stared. "Hey Max!" I yelled. The sane part of me was screaming that I needed to get out of there. "Guess what!" The insane part of me sang.

"W…what?" He said quietly.

"You made me crack! Now I'm crazy! Isn't that great?" I giggled like a small child. Max backed up. I was in his face the next second, and he froze. In my head I was clinging to sanity. But it was like not knowing how to swim in the middle of the ocean and all you have was a piece of string: useless. Max was trying to figure out what was going on with me. In my head I was screaming _Do something Max! PLEASE! _He nodded and did what I guess was the only thing he could think of: kissing me. The insane part of me receded and sanity, thank god, took over. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. He put his arms around my waist and lifted me up, so I was at eye level with him. I knew that this was wrong, wrong, wrong, but I didn't care. I let my little guard down, and let Max into my head. His emotion was only one thing; love. I pulled away and buried my face in the place were his neck met his shoulder. He stroked my hair and just held me. Despite myself, I was perfectly content in his arms. Max set me down and looked at me.

"Better?" He asked, keeping his hands around my waist. I checked myself, the insanity was gone, gone, gone. I nodded. He pulled me closer and hugged me. I buried my face in his chest.

"You wanna go back?" He asked. I shrugged, not bothering to answer. He chuckled. I sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked.

_I wish we were human. Before Nathaniel. It would've been so much better. _I thought. He nodded. _And neither of us would've died and we could be together. _I thought. Max pulled me closer and nodded. He was trying to stay calm, so I wouldn't get all frazzled. _Its fine Max, you don't have to control your emotions around me. _I looked at him. Then I was hit with so many different emotions I almost shoved him away. But I held on and tried to sort it out. Love, confusion, anger, sadness and many others I had no name for. I took a deep breath and stepped away for a second, so we weren't touching. He got himself under control.

"Sorry Meg, sorry." He said. I nodded and thought "_Just one second please" _He nodded and backed up just a bit. I closed my eyes and centered myself. I looked back at him and smiled then nodded. _You were right. That was a lot. But nothing I couldn't handle. It was worse because we were close, and touching. _I thought calmly. He was still wary. I hugged him and threw everything that he had felt right back at him. It shocked him and he when back to that. I laughed, feeling light, despite the tsunami of emotions coming at me. Max kissed me again. I sighed, feeling better than I'd ever had.


	11. Chapter 11

Max and I eventually went back to the Cullen's. Everyone was waiting for us.

Max smiled. "Hey guys." Everyone smiled in response and we all broke up into our different conversations. In other words, it was guys and girls. Esme, Rose, Alice and Bella all pulled me into the kitchen and bombed me with questions.

"So. What happened!?" Alice finally shut up everyone up and looked at me.

"Well…we talked it out. I went temporarily insane, and then we kissed, a lot." I said. They just kept looking at me. I sighed. "Well, Max dragged me out to your field," I looked at Bella, she shrugged. "And I screamed at him. Mentally and verbally, and told him off. Then, he said he was sorry, really sincerely, and I just snapped. I started acting like I belonged in an asylum." I looked at Alice apologetically. She smiled and shook her head. "And, you know, I had no clue what the hell was going on, so, mentally, I told Max to do something. And I guess that the only thing he could think of was kiss me, so he did, and I snapped out of it, and kissed him back. A lot. And now your all caught up." I said, with a sigh. Esme smiled and hugged me, saying how she was happy that I was happy again, Rose asked me if I was going to marry him, and that set Alice off on plans, and Bella hugged me and muttered jokingly,

"I told you so." I laughed at that and nodded. The guys came into the kitchen then, and everyone went to their respective partners. Max came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and rested his head on my shoulder. I giggled. Edward and Bella left, so the group broke up. We all said goodnight.

"Hey, Meg, try to keep it down tonight, ok?" Emmett said, with a grin and a giggle from Rose. I rolled my eyes and retorted with;

"I will when you do." And he just grinned and ruffled my hair, then the two left for their room. I grabbed Max's hand and dragged him up to my room. We got in and shut the door. Max picked me up and kissed me, and kissed me and kissed me. I didn't complain. Finally he pulled away and just held me, not bothering to sit down. I looked at him.

"Just spit it out."

"Well, I overheard you talking to the girls…"

"By 'overheard' I assume you mean 'eavesdropping', correct?" I said, He grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah, but I heard Rose ask if you and I…were you know…" He trailed off. I knew what he was talking about. I shrugged.

"I don't know Max, it kinda takes two to figure out that." I said. He nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"But do you?" I asked, knowing neither of us was going to get this off our minds.

"Well, yeah I do! Meg, I've wanted to tie the knot with you since high school. Why wouldn't I now?" He said. If I was still human I would've blushed. He laughed and kissed me. "But do _you_?" He threw it back in my face.

"Hell yes I do!" I blurted. Max grinned and swung me around, like they do in the movies. Then he abruptly stopped.

"Shit. I forgot…" He said, clearly pissed.

"What is it Max?"

"I made a deal with some people…"

"Max…" This was turning deadly, and fast. He was pissed now. "What did you do?"

"When I found his ashes, I thought they were yours…" He said eyes wide.

" I know, I know. _Who did you make a deal with_?" I said.

"The Volturi, I didn't want, to…well, you know that story Edward and Bella tell?" He said. I gasped.

"No, Max! You didn't!" I cried. He pulled me closer.

"They told me to see f you were actually dead. And if you weren't dead then to bring you back so they could see you."

"Why would they want you to bring me back?"

"_Because they want us to join them_."


	12. Chapter 12

"_WHAT_?!" I nearly screamed. Max covered my mouth with his hand.

"Listen. I already told them that neither of us would be interested, but they want a second vote on that, so they said that I was to come back-with you- and show them that you wouldn't either." He said, all very calmly. I just looked at him, thinking 'oh crap' over and over. He pulled me close and stroked my hair. I leaned into him and though over what was about to happen. Max just listened, answering any questions. It finally sank in that we _had _to do this, so I accepted it. Max looked at me and smiled. I smiled back, but it quickly disappeared.

"Max…where were you, when, you know?" I asked. He looked over my head, clearly remembering. I looked at him, and took in what he was feeling. He had cloaked it. I glowered. He looked back down at me, eyes still far, far away.

"I went around the world; saw everything-which is how I ended up meeting the Volturi."

"But I thought you said….that you found the ashes first…." I said.

"I did. But I remembered that story, and I hadn't been to Italy yet, so…"

"Oh, Max, what are we gonna do?" I groaned.

"We go to Italy, politely decline, and go on with our lives. Aro promised he wouldn't give us any trouble if we declined."

"How'd he know it'd be a 'we'?" I asked.

"He didn't. I was in denial when I went to them."

"Oh." I said. Max sighed and looked at me, but he was still miles and miles away. I didn't say anything. Finally Max looked at me and smiled grimly. I placed my hand on his cheek and just looked at him until he let up his cloak. I was hit with anger, sadness, regret, love, more regret, and even more anger. I looked at him, fighting the slight urge to let go, and calmed him down. He smiled at me and mouthed 'thanks'. I lay down and pulled him next to me.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Close your eyes and let your mind come up with the most random stuff. But don't think. It's just like dreaming, or sleeping, just as if we were human, and it helps when your stressed-trust me, it's really nice." I explained. He did just as I said and I felt him relax a little. I smiled and snuggled up to him, and 'fell asleep'. We 'woke up' a few hours later, feeling so much better. Max looked at me and smiled.

"You're right. That was nice." He said. I grinned and nodded. We went hunting for a few hours and then came back to house.

"So when are we gonna go?" I asked, but quickly covered my mouth because we were in the front room. Max looked at me. So did everyone else.

"Go where?" Esme asked. I looked at Max, who nodded.

"Well….." I said. I didn't bother talking, since Edward and Max were there. And the end everyone was kinda like 'whoa'. I nodded. Max spoke up.

"We decided that it would be best if we did this as soon as possible, so I was thinking we could get the next flight." Max said in that calm, I'm-in-charge-of-this-and-matter-of-fact way he had when he was dealing with something that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. They all nodded, knowing just how important it was. Bella picked up Nessie and pulled her close. I felt bad, because they had to worry about everything all over again. Max was collected. I was worried because Max couldn't take all of this himself, no matter how much he thought he could. I took his hand. Jasper came back into the room holding a few pieces of paper, and handed them to Max silently, but he looked at me and smiled reassuringly. I half-smiled back and mouthed thanks. He went over to Alice, who looked like she was still secretly scheming something. Part of me wanted to know what her deal was, but we had other matters at hand. Max looked at me, then looked at everyone else.

"We'll be back in a few days." Max started for the door. I looked at everyone and in an attempt to make everyone smile I shook my head and sighed.

"Men." It worked, everyone laughed. "Bye guys!" I said and ran out. Max had the car already warmed up. I got in and he took off. I froze for half a second once I registered just how stressed out Max was. I put my head on his shoulder. He relaxed a little and took one hand off the steering wheel and wrapped it around my waist.


	13. Chapter 13

We got to Italy about twelve hours later. It was about nine at night, so Max and I figured it would be best just to get to Volterra and get it over with. Max 'rented' a car and we got to Volterra in record time. We found the entrance and went in. Max took my hand. We got to a little waiting room, where there was a-I gasped, but much to low for her to hear- human. I looked at Max. He looked at the human.

"Hello Gianna." He greeted stiffly. She looked up and smiled pleasantly.

"Ah, hello Max. Aro's been waiting for your return. Please, go on in." She said. I stared, wondering what her deal was. Max pulled me into a hallway, that was glittering in gold, but he pulled me to a small wooden side door. I followed, and Max led me into a big room, where there were several people. Aro looked up at us and smiled brightly in welcome, getting up.

"Max! How lovely it is to see you again! Oh! And little Meghan!" He said, clapping his hands in delight. Max smiled pleasantly back.

"Hello Aro. It's nice to see you again as well." Max said. I looked at him, and then back to Aro, who smiled at me. I just studied him, wondering how he would take the news. Max let me go and walked forward to Aro, who took his hand, closing his eyes. I stared, but whirled when I heard other voices. Three people walked in, a short blonde, a middle sized brunette (who was more than likely the blondes twin), and a tall, skinny brunette, who looked, er, _dressed up_. Max sighed. I looked back at him. Aro smiled warmly.

"Ah! Jane, Alec and Heidi! Please, meet Meghan, Max's little mate." Aro said, embracing each one of them. I watched. Alec and Jane watched me curiously. I nodded in a small greeting. Heidi snorted. I looked at her. She shook her head and walked over to one of the burlier-looking vampires. I looked back at Aro.

"Oh! Forgive me Meghan, I didn't introduce myself properly! I'm Aro." He said, sticking his hand out. I smiled and shook his hand.

"Hello Aro. I'm Meghan." I said, but Aro had this glazed look over him. I looked at Max. He shook his head. I looked back at Aro.

"How interesting." He mused. I didn't say anything. Aro let me go. I stepped back next to Max, who put his arm around my waist.

"I know." Max muttered, looking at Aro, who shook his head. I looked at Max, who had that sad, far away look I hated so much. I don't think Max was paying attention to me right then, but Aro was staring at me. I looked down, studying the floor.

"She can sense emotions?" Aro asked, almost hesitantly. I looked up. Max nodded.

"And change them. But that really isn't relevant right now Aro." Max said, snapping back into composure.

"Ah, yes, back to the matter at hand." He sighed, visibly sad.

"And you already know _our _answer." Max said, tightening his arm around my waist. I looked up at Aro too, as if to enforce what Max just said. Aro nodded. My head snapped back as I felt a babble of emotions. Max stiffened.

"Okay my friends, I will bit you a good day now, but please wait until the suns down to properly leave." Aro said, regaining his warm smile. We both nodded. And I threw in a smile, just to kiss some ass. Max laughed, but broke into a run as soon as we were out of sight. I followed. We passed a group of humans, and I didn't need to be told what they were for. We got to the little reception room and stood next to the door. 'Gianna' looked at us curiously, and then went back to whatever she was doing. I looked at Max, thinking "_What is a _human _doing _here?!" I asked mentally. Max chuckled.

"She thinks that they're gonna change her one day-if she's lucky." He said, much to low for her to hear. I looked at him.

"_Seriously? What, is she stupid?"_ I thought.

"She's in a vain hope." He said, shaking his head. I smacked my forehead.

"_Well, we know who the brightest crayon in the box_ isn't_." _I thought. Max laughed out right. Gianna looked up, but looked back down. Max waited until he was positive that the sun was long gone.


	14. Chapter 14

We got back into the States just as the sun in New York was going down. Max looked at me and smiled.

"We did it."

"I know I'm a badass and all, but that Marcus person scared the crap outta me." I said, remembering everything. Max pulled me closer and kissed me. I kissed him back. We landed in Seattle after a while, and we had to seriously go ninja to get to the parking garage because the sun was still up. We found the car and sped off to Forks. Everyone was outside when we got back. Max slammed on the brakes, and fishtailed, so we landed in the garage perfectly. I got out of the car; Max was at my side in an instant. I ran over to everyone. All the girls started talking at once and hugging me. I laughed and hugged them all back.

"So, how was it?" Rosalie asked. I shook my head.

"They scare me. And it was really odd, that one girl…Heidi, when Max hugged me, she, she was _jealous_." I said. They looked at me.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked. I nodded.

"She and Jane walked in and I nodded at them, and Heidi just snorted and walked over one of the guards, and after Max told Aro that we weren't going to join them, Max pulled me super close, and I got this HUGE burst of jealousy from her. It made my head hurt." I sighed, rubbing my temples. I looked up and around, everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Aside from wondering what was up with Heidi, did you actually get a headache?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it was really weird, and it felt like when I got those god-awful migraines when I was human." I looked at Max. He had the same look of bewilderment as everyone else.

"And this was just because of Heidi?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head.

"No, when Max said no, everyone had a different reaction, but Heidi was top contributor." I said. Jasper looked at me.

"That's weird; can you handle many strong emotions at once?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Not really. It's hard to, you know, take that all in." I said.

"But I can…"

"Well, there was this one time, Max was really….emotional, and I was touching him, and then he let me feel it and I got the same exact headache-thing." I said. Carlisle looked at me.

"Meghan, I'm going to try something okay?" He said. I nodded and he told everyone to start feeling really strongly about something. They all did, and I gasped, and I could feel that weird headache coming on. Jasper calmed everyone down quickly. I buried my face in my hands, willing the pain away. Max came up and pulled me into his arms. Jasper kept everyone at one level of emotion: calm. As soon as it came, that migraine was gone. I looked at Carlisle.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked quietly, resting my head on Max's chest. He stroked my hair. Carlisle looked at Jasper.

"Did this ever happen to you?" He asked. Jasper shook his head.

"No, the only thing that I ever did was stumble back slightly." He said. Carlisle nodded, then looked back at me.

"Meghan, back when you were human, were you able to get a good grasp on peoples emotions?" Carlisle asked.

"Yeah, but it was so over whelming." I said.

"Did you get headaches?"

"Sometimes. Only when it was really bad." I said. Carlisle nodded.

"I think that those headaches came over with you. But, one more question- were they ever this bad?"

"Oh, no. The ones from when I was human were like sleeping on something really soft and comfy compared to these." I said. Carlisle looked at me. I looked down, trying to figure this out.

"Meghan, I think you might be different from Jasper."

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"Your gift came with a side effect--these headaches." Carlisle said. I nodded, and sighed.

"Okay. Eh, I guess they aren't _that _bad, now that I know what they are." I shrugged. Max looked at Carlisle.

"So are we going to have to keep her away from large groups?" He asked. Carlisle looked at me, then back at Max.

"That's up to her." Everyone looked back at me.

"Oh, no. I am soooo _not _going to be babied because of this. Max, I can handle it." I said. Everyone laughed. Max ignored me and looked at Carlisle, who shrugged. Max looked back at me, probably reading my mind. I decided to be funny and throw that last headache at him. He stumbled back, and looked at me.

"Is _that _what you've been feeling!?" He said. I nodded. "Geez. Your right, you aren't a wimp." He said. I looked at him in that 'no _duh_' way. He laughed. I looked around. Carlisle and Jasper were deep in a discussion, and I can safely bet my entire life savings that I knew what it was about.


End file.
